


Things Done In The Dark

by ToastyMonkeys



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dark Ritual, F/M, Guilt, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyMonkeys/pseuds/ToastyMonkeys
Summary: What wouldn’t you do for the chance to beat death?





	Things Done In The Dark

“Do know ‘tis nothing to do with our past relations. I respect you and Zevran.”

Roran swallowed, looking over into the fire. His brows were furrowed, an uneasy frown on his lips. Morrigan reached out, taking his hand into hers. 

“I do this as a friend, a chance for you to continue your life after this.”

The elf closed his eyes, weight settling in his stomach. A life with Zevran. A chance to explore Antiva with him, to introduce him to his family, to finally live with him without an archdemon looming over them. An actual future. What wouldn’t he do for that chance?

“And what about our child? I would like the chance to be in their life, to not be some unknown, useless father.”

Morrigan’s lips thinned, dropping his hand. “I can not promise that. But they will know you, and your story. This I can promise.”

He looked over, his blue eyes searching into her yellow ones, hesitant. 

“Okay. Let’s get on with it, then.”

Clothes quickly dress the floor, the bed groaning, dipping with weight. The feel of each other is familiar, easy. Like past times, hands reach to touch each other, stroking and rubbing, silence filling the room. Unlike past times, however, there is no playful speech, no drawn out kisses and foreplay. 

Stroking him to full size, she holds him still, her body slowly sinking down atop his, both letting out gasps as he stretches, fills her. His hands grip her hips and his eyes shut tight. Her own hands rest on his thighs, hips rolling back and forth, wasting no time to create a steady rocking rhythm as the bed creaks. 

Moving in time with her thrusts, the grey warden beneath her is torn, guilt warring with the waves of pleasure crashing through his body. His mind and heart scream in agony, even as his stomach pools and his toes curl. 

He finds he cannot think of Zevran, not if he wants this to end as quickly as his body will allow, as the guilt is too great. He shuts out his mind, letting his body and instinct take over, his hands sliding up to her waist as he moans. 

The fire crackles, and after long, Morrigan’s thrusts become more frantic, hands splaying across Roran’s chest as she gets faster and faster. The wardens fingers dig into her waist, eyes closing tighter and tighter as his thoughts melt away, his body taut as he tries his hardest to fight back a moan. 

Morrigan throws a hand up to cover her mouth, holding back a cry as she finds her release, shuddering. Roran follows suit, the feeling of the mage clenching tight around him tipping him over the edge as he cums, shouting wordlessly into his hands, chest heaving. 

A few quiet moments of their breathing slowing, then Morrigan slides off, wrapping herself in the bed sheets, grabbing for her clothes. A small kiss to his forehead as she murmurs, “I wish you and Zevran a long and happy life, my friend”, then gone. 

As soon as he hears the door close, he opens his eyes, swinging his legs off the bed and sitting up. The fire had died down immensely, glowing embers giving the room no lighting, only spooky outlines and darkness. With no distraction, his chest feels like it is caving in, he can’t breath, and suddenly tears spring up into his eyes. 

Tonight would be long, he did not doubt, as he let the silent sobs wrack his body, tears splashing onto his lap, hands gripping the bedding. 

He would have a lot to explain to Zevran.


End file.
